gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tony 1998/Archive 4
Archive # 4 --- Please do not edit or leave any messages here. GTA Wiki News Hey T. Could you check my new blog post, please? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:10, August 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:Nudge, Nudge It's the second time he does is it. At first, Messi was the one who blocked it. Then he told Ilan to unblock him. Now he blocked him again. I wonder what that banana thinks?Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 10:54, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Not back, yet. Well, to be honest, I'm not really back. Got sort of caught up in exams and stuff and everytime I make it to a computer I never really get on to the site. To be honest, I prefer playing the actual games more often now but it still fun to read up on the trivia and add my own knowledge occasionally. Hope alls well, sorry for the slow reply. HuangLee (talk) 13:36, August 29, 2013 (UTC) You've Been Vandalised! Hey Tony, this user just vandalized your user page. Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 21:15, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I'm slowly getting around to everyone and thanking them for contributing to the vehicle articles while I was absent. The community has done a pretty good job. Will you be using GTA Online for Ps3? If you so, let me know. JBanton (Talk | ) 17:41, September 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Holiday What timing eh? :p The holiday was quite good, a few injuries, but nothing major, thanks. How have the past six weeks been for you? JBanton (Talk | ) 17:43, September 2, 2013 (UTC) GTA Wikia Crew Hey Tony. I accepted the GTAWCLeader request thing on Rockstar Games Social Club. I also requested to join using my normal account, so could you please accept it. I also think we need more than just muscle. Since me and you are sort of the leaders, why don't we be the commisioners? VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 18:39, September 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Glitch I'm not getting that. But I've had glitches with it before. Have you tried marking everything as read? Tom Talk 17:10, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry I don't know what else you could do. These glitches normally sort themselves out, but you could always and see if there's anything they can do. Tom Talk 23:54, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hyped for the Car Customisation I am quite happy to see it back in, though I won't be going all out using it. More often than not, my style is quite conservative, so I'll most likely not be adding body kits, tyre smoke blowers to cars. The SUVs will probably be the vehicles that I keep the most heavily modified; going for some full off-road setups. JBanton (Talk | ) 07:46, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Crews Hey T, let me know when you're logged at Facebook. I wanted to talk to you about something. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:10, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Crew invite Yo Tony, can you accept my crew invite in the Social Club? Thanks. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:09, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Maps in GTA V When Swimming Returns in GTA V, Will the map be Unlocked So That the Player Can Swim Freely Around the Area or Reaching Locked Islands with a Heavy Wanted Level. Can You Edit it Please. Don't Forget About GTA Vice City Stories (When Swimming Only Permits for a Short Period of Time followed by drowning, But Sea Waves is to Prevent the Player from Reaching Locked Island). GTAWCLeader Hi Tony. Could you send me a message on Rockstar Social Club telling me the password for the GTAWCLeader? Thanks. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 17:52, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity notice I just wanted to let you know, school starts on 16 September. Here, at the end of the year we will have to pass 2 exams with a grade as high as possible, this will decide our future. The higher the grade, the better the high school. Due to this I'll have to learn a lot and do a lot of homework, so I will become inactive. I'll try to check the wiki as much as possible, maybe even daily, but I won't edit that much. Cheers! Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 19:01, November 7, 2013 (UTC) He did it to your userpage on the GTA Myths Wiki as well. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 19:04, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Why does the Elegy RH8 not look like a Ford puma at the back? sorry forgot!Niko 2010 (talk) 07:33, December 3, 2013 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS! Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 10:26, January 13, 2014 (UTC) RE Hey Tony! How's going? Thanks a lot man! Yes, it feels great. I'm doing some projects with admin access only like renaming images, deleting images and broken redirects to keep things organized. I'm getting accustomed with this new blue signature. However, I hope I'll continue to see you around here, I'll certainly ask you for help if I need users to contribute to certain plans like cleaning stubs etc.. See ya around! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 09:53, January 18, 2014 (UTC) New wiki ::INVITE Today, a new subsidiary Wiki of the GTA Wiki has been created. The new, hereafter extravagant GTA Songs Wiki. The Wiki is about all the songs around the radio stations in the GTA series, it's hard to me to build this Wiki alone, so I'm inviting you to help a little bit, step by step, brick by brick. I'm trying to create a Wiki, bringing articles to an identical look-a-like method. They are actually very short. The songs infoboxes should contain the name, image (offcial album cover), size, artist, radio stations, game, year and genre. The header section should look like this: Example is a song performed by Artist Example featured in the radio station Example in GameExample. The sections are the following : *Lyrics - you can pick one from the internet, include the at the top and bottom from the section and don't forget the colons (:). Remember to keep 20 free lines between the header section and the lyrics section. *Trivia (optional) - If the song can be listen during a cutscene (example : Arab Money). *Video - The best video you can find about it on Youtube. This is an optional invite, I hope the Wiki will turn up extremely amazing in few months, just like the GTA Myths Wiki did. Anyways, I'll ask the bureaucrats if the Wiki can become an affiliate when stronger. Cheers! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 01:21, January 19, 2014 (UTC) RE Am I tripping? Sorry man. By the way, how's the weather in Blythe? --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 15:15, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey Tony, you there dude? Need help with something. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:31, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :I need you to tell me the password for the GTA WC Leader account on social club. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:34, March 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, I'll take a look when I'm home. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:40, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :::I can't remember your name on facebook. What is it? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:44, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, I know. Thanks. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:59, March 21, 2014 (UTC) hey buddy, could you read my wiki and maybe help me :/ RE: Thanks, Tony. :) Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 17:48, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Demotion Could you vote on this. Tom Talk 22:22, May 3, 2014 (UTC) My Second Year Here On GTA Wiki Today, May 5th, 2014 marks my second year here on GTA Wiki. I joined on May 5th, 2012 and I had a blast editing with other contributors. All I can say is, I am eternally grateful for the staff members and other editors who had lead and encourage me to be who I am today on here. Again, thanks for all of the support :) --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 22:30, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Confusion Hey Tony, why are you confused just because you fail to relate Ariana Grande and Mesa Grande.I am guessing that you will say my edits had nothing to do/relate with the article Sean.drew.535i (talk) 10:43, August 15, 2014 (UTC) sorry Anyway, I am sorry because I did not not know when was the release of the GTA VC.I m really sorry.Sean.drew.535i (talk) 09:43, August 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: Alright :) By the way if you can have a look at my user blog, I have posted some information about a user that would be good for staff members like you. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 11:50, October 13, 2014 (UTC) And also, if you have to deal with a troublesome user, I created this template, that should be issued before the template. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 12:23, October 13, 2014 (UTC) RFP Hey, I've made an RFP, can you please swing by and vote. smurfy (coms) 23:53, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Inactive You may be elected for demotion on the Requests for Promotion page because you have not been active in the last few months. If you wish to keep your Patroller rights then you need to be more active. Leo68 (talk) 23:05, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Due to your explained absence you will likely be moved to inactive. It's not demotion, you will still retain your rights. Leo68 (talk) 02:11, January 21, 2015 (UTC) No problem. You still have your rights but you will need to be more active to return to the list of patrollers. I just made admin so let me know if you need any help. Leo68 (talk) 00:08, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Patroller JBanton and Dodo are inactive and I'll have no protests if you want to return to that position, I can make one or both of them inactive. Leo68 (talk) 02:30, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Sig Sure. Go to source mode and put the tildes, or put these on visual mode and change to souce mode. If done, the preview should show the sig. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 04:23, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry. I didn't tell you that I prefer to use the classic editor to sig my comments, due to the same wikitext issue with the default one. In my case, I have the sig button and I'm using Chrome with this one. I'm gonna check my page to test the default editor. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 04:44, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Hey Tony. Yes, talk pages force the "Classic Editor" rather than the new "Visual Editor" unless you have your prefrences set to use Source Mode. Sounds like your preferences are set to "Wikia's new VisualEditor" (the default). Change this to "Wikia's classic rich-text editor (where available) " and you will probably find editing more enjoyable. smurfy (coms) 05:07, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::No problem, I've been busy with real work this last couple of weeks myself. The comment didn't require a reply, so I wasn't waiting for one :-) . smurfy (coms) 08:57, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Your Talk Page Hi Tony. At the top of the page, you wrote: "THERE ARE TWO RULES ON MY TALK PAGE.", but there are actually three rules. Is this written in purpose, or by mistake? MC (MyComputer) 10:28, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Probation votes Rules. Admin and 'crat only. smurfy (coms) 08:55, June 14, 2015 (UTC) : No problem, I didn't read it as being particularly "snappy". smurfy (coms) 09:00, June 14, 2015 (UTC)